Enquanto houver vida, viverei
by Lari-chan
Summary: UHU CAPÍTULO 5 NO AR EHHHH Ele era um aventureiro, mas ninguém esperava que Mister Aventura fosse um dia ser atingido por algo do qual não era capaz de se defender. Agora, deve superar o que nunca imaginara ter de enfrentar: a AIDS.
1. Prólogo Mister Aventura

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei 

**Olá minna ;)**

**Bem, já que esta fic está toda pronta, tudo escrito senti firmeza em posta-la.**

**Sim, apenas pelo nome acho que já perceberam que essa fic possui uma história que não é minha, eu caracterizei a História do livro para essa fic, embora tenha acrescentado algumas coisas e alguns personagens, sem contar que para adapta-la a Inuyasha, tive que modificar algumas coisas.**

**Eu gostei muito do livro e por isso fiz essa fic. Bem, como a história não é minha, não existem youkais, são todos humanos para me ajudar tudo bem?**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

**Resumo: **Ele era um aventureiro, mas ninguém esperava que _Mister Aventura_ fosse um dia ser atingido por algo do qual não era capaz de se defender. Agora, deve superar o que nunca imaginara ter de enfrentar.

_Passei a fuga dos meus dias_

_Ao lado das fontes,_

_Onde eu molhava,_

_Quando eu sonhava viver,_

_As pontas tranqüilas de meus dedos..._

Poemas Dramáticos – Fernando Pessoa

//Prólogo//

Mister Aventura

_A vida é curta para mais de um sonho._

Distraídos Venceremos – Paulo Leminski

-Ei meu! Por que toda essa pressa? Vai salvar o pai da forca?

Eu nem ouvi e, mesmo que tivesse ouvido, nem teria dado importância. Eu gostava do vento batendo com força em meu rosto, o cabelo longo e prateado açoitando-o com violência, entrando em meus olhos dourados.

Sorri, divertido.

Eu estava tão contente que não tinha olhos e muito menos ouvidos para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a Sahara que rugia e estremecia entre meus joelhos. A chuva fina e persistente serviu apenas para aumentar a emoção que eu sentia com seu friozinho gostoso, aquela água gelada ensopando minha camisa, molhando meu cabelo, cobrindo-o com uma fina película brilhante.

Acelerei e sorri, divertindo-me com os outros que ficaram para trás, aborrecidos, reclamando.

Mais rápido. Mais rápido. Mais rápido.

Quando mais velozmente ela avançava, com mais força eu me agarrava a ela, como se ainda não acreditasse que era real, que estava em minhas mãos, rugindo promessas de felicidade e, principalmente, de velocidade interminável.

Ela ronronava como um gato enfastiado, meu corcel poderoso e brilhante.

Há alguns meses eu andava esperando por aquela moto. Era uma promessa antiga que em várias ocasiões cheguei a imaginar que se perderia entre tantas feitas e, volta e meia, esquecidas.

Durante os últimos meses, cheguei a contar, dia após dia, o tempo que me separava dela. Passava pela loja e, dezesseis incompletos, dias me separando da maioridade cobiçada como um prêmio de valor inestimável, ficava namorando-a na vitrina.

Meu garanhão metálico.

Cavalo de ferro.

Acelerei com vontade e subi a rua com os outros bem atrás de mim. Miroku aproximou-se e gritou qualquer coisa que se perdeu no ronronar maravilhoso de Sahara. Alguns metros atrás, Suikotsu e Bankotsu xingavam.

No fundo, no fundo, acho que os três estavam apenas morrendo de inveja. A minha Sahara era realmente linda.

A minha Sahara...

Naquele momento de recente e deliciosa intimidade, eu acreditava que podia continuar em cima dela pelo resto da vida.

"O melhor presente do resto de minha vida", pensei várias vezes.

Entrei acelerando na próxima rua, os outros ora se aproximando, ora ficando para trás.

Gargalhei. Miroku me xingou.

-Eu sou o Mister Aventura!- gritei.-o gostosão do bairro!

-você é o babaca que vai acabar quebrando o pescoço se não diminuir a velocidade!- resmungou Miroku, muito aborrecido, equilibrando-se com alguma dificuldade em sua Yamaha.

-Você acha, benhê?- perguntei zombeteiramente, divertindo-me com as preocupações dele e dos outros, e acelerando ainda mais.

Afastei-me.

Virando a cabeça e olhando para trás, sorri, mas sorri cheio de felicidade.

Eu estava realmente muito alegre.

Dezesseis anos, eu queria era mais e de todas as formas. Mister Aventura foi um apelido que apareceu como brincadeira e pegou mesmo.

Todo mundo me conhecia.

Aventura. Aventura. Aventura.

Eu tinha meu lugar no time de futsal do colégio. Havia vários troféus dos muitos torneios e campeonatos de skate de que eu participara. Eu sempre fui presa fácil até da mais simples e rápida emoção. Fazia e participava de todas, mas as motos eram a minha grande paixão e a maior de minhas frustrações.

A maioria dos caras da minha turma tinham uma. Não que o pessoal fosse mesquinho. Sempre que eu queria, tinha alguém me emprestando uma máquina e eu até fazia bonito com uma ou outra garota.

Mas não era minha. Por mais boa vontade que o pessoal tivesse comigo, a moto que eu usava não era minha e isso me deixava frustrado, pois meus pais haviam dito que apenas me dariam uma quando eu fizesse dezesseis.

Por isso, imaginem a minha cara quando, completados os dezesseis anos de uma responsabilidade inquestionável, eu recebi a chave da Sahara.

Novinha.

Desejada.

Minha.

Eu nem me preocupei com a chuva que caía e muito menos com a falta de documentação para dirigi-la. Saí. Durante mais de uma hora rodei de um lado para o outro, vento frio batendo em meu rosto, a chuva fina molhando-o.

Puxa, como eu estava feliz! Como eu estava feliz!

Todo mundo tinha que saber. Fui de casa em casa. Miroku, Suikotsu, Bankotsu. Todo mundo tinha que saber.

Todo mundo viu.

Hakudoshi chegou a ficar de olhos esbugalhados. Suikotsu não resistiu e passou a mão várias vezes na Sahara.

-beleza, cara... Beleza pura!- dizia de vez em quando, os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo.

O Miroku ficou remoendo uma indisfarçável inveja, de longe.

-ainda levo mais fé na minha Yamaha.- resmungou.- não é tão bonitinha, mas corre que é uma barbaridade!

-acha mesmo, Miroku?

-Aposto qualquer coisa na minha menina.

-que tal uma corridinha para vermos como é que é isso?

-eu não sei, não. Essa chuva...

-Chuvinha, meu, chuvinha...- Bankotsu adorava pôr lenha na fogueira.

-então? Topas?

Ele topou. Relutantemente, mas topou.

Bankotsu e Suikotsu apenas nos acompanhavam. A corrida era entre nós dois. Yamaha na frente, Sahara atrás. Sahara na frente, Yamaha atrás. A gente vinha se revezando na frente desde que saímos da casa dele. Apenas eu ainda ria e me divertia com toda aquela correria. Miroku já andava aborrecido e, vez por outras, resmungava qualquer coisa sobre pararmos com aquela loucura.

-Só se você disser que a minha Sahara é melhor que a...

Subitamente, ele me interrompeu, apontando para frente e gritando:

-Inuyasha, olha o carro! Olha o carro!

Quando eu me voltei para olhar, a porta de um dos carros parados num dos lados da rua já estava se abrindo e eu rumava velozmente para ela. O choque foi violento e inevitável.

Lembro-me apenas de que me senti violentamente arrancado de cima da moto e arremessado para o alto. Lembro-me do guinchar insuportável de ferros retorcidos e da Sahara girando repetidas vezes no vazio, deslizando no asfalto molhado, com a parte da frente estranhamente sobre a porta do fusca. Lembro-me de ter visto o rosto apavorado do motorista do fusca no outro lado do vidro molhado do pára-brisa. Lembro-me de ter visto o asfalto avançando rapidamente em minha direção e depois não me lembro de mais nada.

Mergulhei na mais absoluta escuridão.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, me vi estirado numa maca e atravessando rapidamente o corredor de um hospital, as luzes no teto passando depressa demais, ferindo meus olhos que, depois de algum tempo, apenas conseguiam entrever os rostos dos médicos e enfermeiros que empurravam a maca para frente.

_Ele vai precisar de uma transfusão de sangue!_

Aquela frase continuou alfinetando a minha consciência durante algum tempo, antes que eu retornasse mais uma vez à escuridão.

_Transfusão de sangue..._

_Transfusão de sangue..._

_Transfusão de sangue..._

**E aí, minna, o que acharam? Gostaram, ficou ruim. Meio irreal?**

**Quero que lembrem-se que a história não é minha, eu apenas gostei e achei que podia servir para uma fic.**

**Bem, quando aos nomes dos amigos, desculpem-me, mas eu tenho uma falta de criatividade tremenda para nomes de personagens e das próprias fics, embora idéias para escreve-las eu tenha de monte, e até mesmo chega uma hora que não sei nem mesmo continuá-la.**

**Mandem Reviews!**

**Bjos.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Os meses selvagens

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei 

**Olá minna :)**

**Como vão vcs? Gomen ne pelo o atraso, eu realmente queria ter postado antes. Quanto ao atraso das outras fics, bem, eu peço mil desculpas, mas tem umas que nem sei como continuar.**

**Obrigada a quem mandou Reviews, embora eu esperasse receber mais (deixe de ser pidona! Elas nem mesmo deviam perder tempo lendo suas bobagens) cale a boca, sua consciência maldita! Eu odeio quando está certa, mas espero que nem por isso deixem de acompanhar e mandar reviews, eu sou apenas uma pobre e louca autora que conversa consigo mesma, mas espero que não escreva tão mal.**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

// Capítulo 1 //

Os meses selvagens

_O corpo de um torturado_

_Escava através dos séculos_

_Sua intensidade de morte e dor._

_Mas Deus, para quem não existe a história,_

Como pode suportar o horror de um momento único 

_Onde só o que muda é a boca que grita?_

A história – Vera Lúcia de Oliveira

Eu ainda estava beijando, apaixonado, presa fácil de seus carinhos e de seus sorrisos – Ah, como Kagome sorria bonito, com aquele jeito doce que tornava qualquer palavra totalmente desnecessária –, quando o primeiro trovão estrondeou no alto da serra e a chuva veio descendo a floresta em nossa direção.

Corremos, mãos dadas, nos divertindo com a chuva que caía, forte e inesperada, molhando nossas roupas, os corpos que, volta e meia, esquecidos de tudo, paravam e se encontravam em abraços e beijos apaixonados.

Ah, como éramos felizes...

Nós dois ficamos ali, abraçados, beijo pra lá, beijo pra cá, esquecidos da vida, completamente encharcados pela chuva, até que o pessoal da turma apareceu. Passamos o resto do dia juntinho na barraca, os ouvidos ardendo de tanto ouvir bronca e recriminação.

Espirrei. Ela também. Passamos a noite inteira espirrando. Achando toda aquela história, a começar pela exagerada preocupação dos outros, muito engraçada.

Rimos muito.

Choveu o fim de semana inteiro e quase todo mundo reclamou da falta de sorte, menos eu. Foi, sob todas as formas, um fim de semana inesquecível.

O coração dela batendo tão forte quando o meu, encostado em meu peito.

-Seria tão bom se isso jamais terminasse...-sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu. Apenas sorriu.

Precisava mais?

Volta e meia, eu repetia aquela frase em seus ouvidos, apertava-a contra mim e fazia planos para um futuro que não existia sem ela ao meu lado.

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.

Minha doce Kagome.

Voltamos para casa resfriados, mas felizes. Mesmo depois daquele dia, ficávamos ligando um para o outro, lembrando aquele fim de semana, cada detalhe, as palavras apaixonadas trocadas entre um beijo e outro. Tudo acabou repentinamente quando o meu resfriado piorou e finalmente virou uma pneumonia das mais desagradáveis.

Numa noite, meus pais tiveram que sair comigo às pressas. Fui internado num Hospital.

A coisa piorou de tal maneira que, alguns dias mais tarde, eu estava indo para uma Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, mais pra lá do que pra cá, brigando com toda a sorte de dificuldades para continuar vivo.

Delirei. Entrei e saí do coma algumas vezes. Outras, experimentava os mais desagradáveis calafrios e espasmos. Eu estava desesperado e sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas é claro que não demonstrava isso à ninguém.

Kagome... Kagome...

Era nela que eu pensava. Era ela que eu chamava. Era ela que eu procurava sempre que abria os olhos.

Ela apareceu algumas vezes, preocupada, sem o sorriso que eu amava de paixão. Mas, quase sempre, era o meu irmão, o Sesshoumaru –que havia vindo da Inglaterra provavelmente chamado pelos meus pais, achando que eu iria morrer–, que eu encontrava. Ele e meus pais, todos desesperados.

Mesmo depois que eu finalmente consegui sair da UTI, o desespero continuou em seus rostos **(N/A: Sesshy tbm tem o jeito dele de ficar desesperado)**, algo maior do que o simples temor pela pneumonia que eu andara enfrentando nos últimos dias.

Havia alguma coisa mais.

Pressionei um e outro muitas vezes, mas eles preferiam a saída mais fácil. Desconversavam ou, mais freqüentemente, mentiam por trás de sorrisos amistosos e de gestos carinhosos que não conseguiam esconder o constrangimento que minhas perguntas provocavam **(N/A: é claro que o Sesshy não sorria e muito menos fazia gestos carinhosos, ele apenas desconversava)**.

Quando, depois de uma de minhas perguntas, minha mãe saiu do quarto chorando, nem meu irmão nem meu pai tiveram como esconder por mais tempo o que os deixava tão preocupados.

Não, eles não me disseram. Não tiveram coragem.

Chamaram um médico. Foi ele quem me contou.

-Nós encontramos o vírus HIV em seu sangue - informou ele, trocando olhares com meus pais e meu irmão. –tudo indica que a pneumonia seja apenas um primeiro sinal de uma infecção relacionada à AIDS.

-Como é que é?

A surpresa foi tão grande que eu nem sequer consegui forças para protestar, para gritar, para dizer ao médico que ele estava mentindo, que tudo não passava de um grande engano, de um erro.

Eu queria gritar que era mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

Não consegui.

Enquanto o médico continuava falando, eu apenas fiquei abrindo e fechando a boca, desnorteado, aterrorizado, balbuciando:

-como é que é?

OOooOO 

Depois daquele dia, eu corri desesperadamente para dentro de mim mesmo. Escondi-me em meu quarto e raramente saía.

Eu ainda não acreditava.

Dois dias depois, quando o médico voltou ao meu quarto, lembro-me bem que disse:

-o senhor deve estar enganado, doutor. Eu não posso estar com AIDS. Isso é doença de bicha.

Foi pior.

O médico falou-me mais sobre a AIDS. Deu-me alguns folhetos e explicou que essa história de que AIDS era doença de homossexual não passava de uma das muitas idéias errôneas que cercavam a doenças.

Não, AIDS não era doença apenas de homossexuais. Era bem verdade que eles faziam parte do chamado grupo de risco, pessoas mais propensas a contrair a doença, mas além dos homossexuais masculinos, havia os viciados em drogas injetáveis, crianças nascidas de mães infectadas, heterossexuais que transavam com pessoas infectadas e prostitutas. Também havia aqueles que eram obrigados a receber transfusões de sangue, como os hemofílicos.

Fora o que acontecera comigo.

Enquanto ele falava, eu me lembrei do acidente com a moto nova, dois anos antes, e das transfusões de sangue que eu recebi enquanto estive no hospital. Ele me garantiu que fora daquela maneira que eu contraíra a doença.

Depois que saí do hospital, passei a ler tudo o que se relacionava com a doença. Queria saber mais e mais, desesperadamente, como que procurando algo – um folheto, um livro, uma matéria numa revista qualquer – que pelo menos acenasse para mim com a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de cura para o meu mal. Eu comemorava até a menor notícia de progressos.

Eram meu pai e meu irmão que traziam os livros, revistas e folhetos para mim. Minha mãe não tinha coragem. Sempre que nos encontrávamos, e isso ocorria quase que exclusivamente à mesa de almoço e jantar, ela acabava chorando.

Eu lia tudo e, muitas vezes, chegava a decorar o que lia. Inconformado, cheguei a fazer um novo exame. Acabei ficando ainda mais deprimido quando ele deu positivo.

Resignei-me com o fato de que não havia muita coisa a fazer e entreguei-me a mais profunda melancolia. Desinteressei-me por tudo. Tornei-me revoltado e, certo dia, quebrei tudo em meu quarto, atirando os troféus pela janela, rasgando velhas fotografias de glórias ainda recentes. Glórias inúteis. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Mister Aventura chorou amargamente.

Parei de ir à escola. Nada me assustava mais do que a idéia de que, cedo ou tarde, alguém viesse a saber que eu tinha AIDS. A vergonha seria grande demais para eu suportar. Eu não agüentaria ser olhado com desconfiança e certamente brigaria se alguém começasse a pôr na cabeça que eu era gay.

Tranquei-me em meu quarto. Quanto mais eu lia sobre a AIDS, mais eu queria ficar trancado em meu quarto. Não suportava mais as lágrimas angustiadas de minha mãe e a indulgência exagerada de meu pai. Preferia a solidão.

Foram os piores meses de minha vida. Meses verdadeiramente selvagens. Vez por outra, eu me via prisioneiro de pesadelos terríveis. Então me via magro, extremamente magro, o corpo avermelhado e coberto de cânceres como o sarcoma de Kaposi, os olhos fundos nas órbitas e destituídos de qualquer brilho. Noutros, eu me via com gânglios enormes e vítima de uma diarréia interminável. Um verdadeiro inferno.

Num deles, vi Kagome e eu juntos na mesma cama, magros e inteiramente vitimados pela AIDS. Eu acordei gritando seu nome, suando e gritando.

Kagome...

Kagome me ligou uma vez. Disse-me que sua mãe havia-na proibido de me ver. Sabia que ela não estava mentindo, pois chorava descontrolada e sua voz tinha um tom de raiva.

A melancolia aumentou. Sentia-me mais freqüentemente confuso e assustado diante de minhas dúvidas.

A culpa foi inevitável.

Eu não conseguia dormir. Mal fechava os olhos e via Kagome extremamente magra, inconfundivelmente aidética, a voz de sua mãe acusando-me...

A culpa é sua... A culpa é sua...

Eu ligava para ela e sempre que ela atendia, ela falava comigo baixinho, para que a mãe não descobrisse, mas quando ela conseguia, eu podia ouvir os gritos dela e os de Kagome. Ela estava passando tudo aquilo por minha causa.

Por isso eu parei de ligar para ela. Ela não merecia. Na última vez que ela ligou, eu disse que não devia ligar mais, pois não queria que ela brigasse com a mãe. Ela chorou e discutiu comigo, mas no fim me entendeu.

Devem estar pensando: porque não falou com a mãe dela? Eu tentei sabem, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Tentei dizer que eu e Kagome não havíamos tido qualquer contato que possibilitasse a infecção. Não que eu não tivesse tentado, admito, mas Kagome tinha lá suas idéias sobre sexo e virgindade e se agarrava a elas com unhas e dentes.

Nunca pensei que ainda agradeceria por ela ser daquela maneira.

Certo dia, quando estava tentando falar com a mãe dela, essa atendeu e, assim que ouviu minha voz, resmungou:

-o que você quer conosco e com nossa filha? Passar-nos a doença?

Uma bofetada não doeria tanto quanto a agressividade que entrevi na voz da mãe de Kagome. Sem saber o que dizer, eu continuei ouvindo, ouvindo e ouvindo, até que ela, depois de desabafar e enquanto começava a chorar, desligou.

Refugiei-me mais e mais em meu quarto. Passava dias inteiros lendo os mesmos livros, folhetos e revistas. Toda minha vida, de um momento para o outro, passou a gravitar de forma doentia em torno da AIDS. Eu precisava saber mais. Sempre mais só e melancólico, resignado à inevitabilidade de meu fim, passei a me desinteressar por tudo. Abdiquei do que fora minha vida até então.

Noutras vezes, eu me revoltava com tudo e com todos. Culpava meio mundo por minha desgraça.

O motorista do fusca que abrira a porta contra a qual eu e minha moto havíamos nos chocado quase dois anos antes, os médicos que fizeram as transfusões de sangue sem examina-lo, o doador desconhecido que, com seu sangue, havia me condenado à morte. Culpava a mim mesmo por ser tão descuidado.

Porque eu?

A pergunta não saía da minha cabeça.

Desorientado, vez por outra louco, sentia-me antes de tudo, envergonhado.

Por mais que eu falasse e que a maioria das pessoas que me conheciam soubesse, sempre ficaria uma pontinha de dúvida, um olhar maledicente.

Eu podia não ser gay – será?, Indagariam alguns com uma ponta de desconfiança.

Eu ainda podia ser viciado. Hemofílico eu não era. Os comentários e boatos se multiplicariam à minha volta quando todos soubessem.

Só de pensar em tal possibilidade, eu me apavorava.

E os sintomas?

Muitas vezes eu confundia os sintomas de um doente de AIDS com os de alguém infectado com o vírus da AIDS. Parece à mesma coisa, mas não é.

Uma pessoa atingida pelo vírus da AIDS, o chamado HIV, pode permanecer assintomática, apresentar sinais e sintomas parecidos com uma infecção tipo viral aguda, manifestar um quadro clínico inespecífico, como gânglios aumentados, febre persistente, diarréia prolongada e emagrecimento importante sem uma causa direta a que possa ser atribuído e, finalmente, apresentar-se com doença neurológica, infecções graves e determinados tipos de câncer, em estágios da doença.

Mas tudo era muito confuso para mim. Às vezes, os sintomas de doenças simples como os de uma gripe ou bronquite podem ser confundidos com os de um doente de AIDS. Aos poucos, no entanto, eu fui me tornando um especialista.

Por exemplo, na AIDS tais sintomas são persistentes. Esta é a pequena, mas significativa diferença. Além do mais, um sintoma isolado não significa que o sujeito esteja com AIDS.

Uma pessoa infectada com o vírus muitas vezes não apresenta sintoma algum, sente-se muito bem. Talvez fosse o meu caso, talvez não.

Eu lera em uma revista que as pessoas que ainda não tinham desenvolvido a doença eram clinicamente saídas. Levavam até uma vida normal, trabalhando, estudando e se divertindo.

Talvez a comparação mais aproximada da existência delas seja com a daqueles condenados à morte que ficam anos presos nas celas do "corredor da morte", esperando sua hora.

Apesar de tudo, a situação era altamente desconfortável. Saber que se vai morrer, e não saber quando é algo extremamente doloroso.

Como fazer planos para o futuro?

Como encontrar ânimo para, por exemplo, fazer uma prova de vestibular?

Como se relacionar com o preconceito e os temores das pessoas?

É uma coisa assustadora.

60 dos portadores da AIDS manifestam a doença até seis anos depois de contrair o vírus e 40 conseguem um pouco mais de tempo, carregando-o por nove ou mais anos, sem apresentar sintomas.

Eu ficava lendo tudo isso, estatísticas, números frios, mas inquestionáveis, e ia sucumbindo vagarosa, mas inapelavelmente ao meu próprio fim. Alguns diziam que isso era pior. A depressão e a melancolia serviam apenas para apressar as coisas.

Não sei, não, mas muitas vezes eu pensei nisso. Bastava eu ver aquelas fotos terríveis de aidéticos em estado terminal, para me apavorar e preferir qualquer coisa àquilo.

Até mesmo suicídio.

É, foram meses verdadeiramente selvagens, de solidão opressiva e angústia interminável.

Certa vez cheguei a pegar um vidro de tranqüilizantes que minha mãe passara a tomar, desde que soubera que eu contraíra AIDS, e pensei em engolir uma boa quantidade de pílulas. Eu tinha acabado de ler que um cara em Los Angeles tinha feito isso depois de saber que estava com AIDS e morrera bem rapidamente, praticamente sem dor. Acabei desistindo. Não sei por quê. Eu simplesmente não consegui.

Noutra vez, como eu andava procurando algo ou alguém em quem colocar a culpa pela minha desgraça, quebrei minha Sahara. Eu dei uma bela acelerada nela e a joguei contra o muro do vizinho. Depois, percebendo que aquilo não me levaria a lugar nenhum e, pior, que não me curaria, fiquei olhando para ela, chorando como um bobalhão. No fim, apenas acabei dando mais prejuízo ao meu pai, que teve que concertar o muro e a minha moto.

Minha nossa, como eu sofri!

E ai, gostaram? 

**Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é que os do livro tbm são, se querem saber, tive de juntar dois dele p/ fazer esse aí.**

**Bem, respondendo às reviews:**

_**MariInha**_**: olá:) domo arigatou pela review, eu fiquei muito feliz. Bem, depois de ler esse capítulo, vai ver que sim. Realmente é uma desgraça, mas se isso não acontecer, não tem fic! Bem, eu nunca fiz uma fic do Miroku, mas agora que comentou, posso até pensar em fazer uma. Sim, essa fic vai ser muito triste e fico feliz sabendo que pelo menos tenho a garantia que uma vai estar lendo. Bem, quando a ti fazer xorar muito, GOMEN NE!!!!! Eu realmente não quero lhe fazer xorar, mas vou adiantar algo p/ vc, e que fique em segredo: são só esses primeiros capítulos que vão ser tristes, tudo bem? Só o esse e o próximo, mas não conte p/ ninguém!!!!**

**Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, não se preocupe, mas é que eu tenho muitas fics para postar, principalmente a Yin Yang, faz tempo que não posto ela né (sorrindo sem graça)? Prometo tentar postar todas o mais rápido possível, assim como a Recomeçando viu? Não só essa, mas como todas! Não posso deixar logo vc, que está acompanhando três fics minhas esperando não é? Bjos. Ja ne.**


	3. Capítulo 2Recusa apenas lamentar a morte

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei 

**Olá minna :)**

**E aí, como vão vcs? Domo arigatou a quem mandou reviews (dessa vez pelo menos foi mais do que da última vez. Mesmo sendo apenas duas, mas eu supero).**

**Gomen ne pela minha demora, mas estive bastante ocupada XD**

**Bem, vamos a fic:**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

// Capítulo 2 //

Recusa apenas lamentar a morte

_Estou vivo na luz_

_Que baixa e me confunde_

Claro Enigma – Carlos Drummond de Andrade

_Meu grito em todos os gritos_

_Dor alheia doendo em mim_

Infinito Presente – Helena Kolody

-O exame dela deu negativo, Inuyasha.

Eu suspirei de emoção e alívio quando o pai de Kagome, depois de eu ficar ligando a semana inteira e ouvindo as mesmas acusações e recriminações da mãe dela, me deu a notícia.

Ela não estava infectada! Ela não estava infectada!

Eu não conseguia conter minha emoção. Eu sabia que não tinha como ela ter sido contaminada, mas nunca se sabe, sempre vai existir uma pontinha de desconfiança e preconceito em mim mesmo. Enquanto o pai dela ia falando e perguntando como eu estava, dizendo palavras animadoras sobre as propriedades mágicas do AZT em deter o avanço da doença, eu só conseguia ficar feliz.

Um peso enorme, simplesmente insuportável, acabava de ser tirado de meus ombros. Ela escapara do contágio. Viveria.

Pedi para falar com ela. Um demorado silêncio calou o pai dela.

-lamento rapaz, mas acho que não seria aconselhável. Você compreende não? Os últimos dias foram muito desgastantes para nós. Minha esposa discutia comigo e com Kagome quase todo tempo. A mãe dela acha que não seria aconselhável que vocês voltassem a se encontrar.

-mas... Mas...

-eu lamento, Inuyasha.

Desligou. Ainda constrangido e assustado, voltei a ligar. Foi inútil. Só dava ocupado.

Ocupado.

Ocupado.

Ocupado.

Com certeza a mãe dela tinha tirado o telefone do gancho.

Fiquei um pouco mais só em minha melancolia.

Desisti de ligar. Sempre que eu ligava, era o pai ou a mãe que atendiam e os dois não permitiam que eu sequer deixasse recado. Apenas uma vez Kagome atendeu. Mas ela pareceu tão entusiasmada com isso que acabou falando meu nome alto demais e a mãe dela tomou-lhe o telefone e começou a gritar com ela, antes de desligar.

Primeira decepção. Infelizmente, não foi a última. Ocorreram outras. Algumas bem dolorosas.

O medo faz coisas bem estranhas com as pessoas. Elas se tornam impiedosas e mais suscetíveis à mesquinhez do _primeiro eu_.

A minha turma desapareceu. Mesmo quando eu ligava para eles, ouvia as mesmas desculpas de sempre:

Eles não estavam.

Tinham acabado de sair.

Foram para a escola.

Terminava sempre com um infalível _quer deixar recado_?

Eu deixava.

Dizia quem era. Pedia que ligassem para mim.

Eles jamais ligaram. Sumiram.

Só depois de alguns dias, eu fiquei sabendo que todos na escola já sabiam que eu estava com AIDS. Parei de ligar para quem quer que fosse.

Estava cansado de ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas.

O preconceito começou a aparecer de várias maneiras, mas quase sempre cruel e injustificado.

A maioria dos vizinhos desapareceu como que por encanto. Não sentimos tanto. Alguns eram realmente bem desagradáveis. A dona Kaede, a fofoqueira número um da rua, foi a primeira a desaparecer. Também era dela a versão mais original sobre a forma como eu contraí a doença.

Ela jurava de mãos e pés juntos que fora o alfinete do piercing que eu usava na orelha esquerda o causador de minha desgraça.

-todo mundo sabe que quem vende esses brincos no bairro é o Naraku, aquela bicha louca do 417. Não foi lá que o pobre do Inuyasha comprou e colocou o brinco, não foi, não foi?

Eu bem que podia ter dito a ela que AIDS não é gripe e ninguém contrai a coisa tão facilmente. Você não pega AIDS colocando um piercing. Nem beijando alguém. Muito menos sentando-se em um vaso sanitário. Aperto de mão e abraço podem causar dor e até cansaço, dependendo de quem dá um e outro, mas não transmitem AIDS. Suor e lágrima também não.

Deixei para lá.

Por mais que eu ou qualquer outro falasse, fazer com que aquela gente ouvisse e, mais, acreditasse era algo bem diferente e difícil.

Muitas vezes, os absurdos e disparates eram tão grandes que eu não conseguia ficar calado. Aparecia na porta ou na janela e ficava falando, discursando, sendo didático e esclarecedor para quem preferia ficar encastelado num amontoado de preconceitos e boatos.

Certa vez, a coisa azedou entre mim e dona Kaede. Como ela não parasse de falar e fofocar, eu cheguei perto dela – vocês precisavam ver o branco do rosto dela: melhor que o dos sabões em pó – e afirmei:

-a senhora também está com AIDS, sabia, dona Kaede?

A dentadura dela quase caiu da boca.

-eu?

-é, dona Kaede... E do pior tipo sabia? AIDS mental! Isso mata e começa exatamente quando a língua do doente começa a ficar sapecada e dar sinais que vai cair.

Bom, se ela acreditou ou não, eu não sei, mas o fato é que ela nunca mais apareceu lá em casa e eu posso até estar enganado, mas juro que vi a fofoqueira examinando a língua com muita atenção enquanto saía para salvar uma panela que deixara no fogo.

É, perder a paciência não era uma tarefa das mais difíceis para mim.

Volta e meia havia alguém, geralmente o pessoal do colégio, ligando para mim. Queriam saber mais. Claro, eles não diziam isso. Ninguém dizia. Eles quase sempre apareciam com extrema solidariedade e muitos, pouco mais que conhecidos, com inesperada familiaridade.

O começo era quase sempre cheio de palavras de consolo. Apoio intransigente e indignação contra a onda de preconceitos que acercava a mim e à milha família. Falavam dos temores infundados e da reação das pessoas. Eu sabia muito bem o que era isso.

Em seguida, uns dois ou três minutos depois, começavam as perguntas:

-de que grupo você é?

-acho que do grupo II, e você?

-eu? De nenhum, claro!

-ah, claro... Olha, se você estiver tão interessado, eu posso te apresentar um amigo com infecção aguda pelo HIV; como você sabe, este é do grupo I. Mas também tem os do grupo III, com linfadenopatia, ou seja, os gânglios deles aumentaram generalizadamente. Tem também os do grupo IV. Esses estão realmente numa podre. Têm um monte de doenças associadas ao HIV, tais como febre, diarréia, emagrecimento, encefalite, infecções oportunistas e cânceres. Qual você quer ver primeiro, seu curioso?

A pessoa acabava desligando, chegando à conclusão de que a AIDS também enlouquecia as pessoas um pouquinho.

Entre um curioso e outro, eu soube que a escola tentara impedir meu pai de fazer minha matrícula. Claro, desculpas não faltaram. Acontece que meu pai não estava sozinho. O Sesshoumaru estava junto e, no que começou o rol de desculpas esfarrapadas por parte do pessoal da secretaria, ele foi ficando com raiva e, acreditem, é raro algo conseguir irritá-lo, podem imaginar que quando fica, sai debaixo. Dizem que a raiva transpareceu por seus olhos, sempre inexpressivos, e isso deixaria qualquer um com medo, eu ficaria.

Ninguém mais abriu a boca depois que ele começou a falar. Meu irmão realmente tinha o dom da oratória e quando ela mostrou-se de todo ou em parte insuficiente, apelou para a ameaça pura e simples. Citou nomes de jornais, rádios e tevês, alegou conhecer vários jornalistas cujos nomes recitou um por um e aos quais prometeu denunciar a odiosa discriminação pelo colégio contra seu irmão.

Juntou gente e, depois de muita confusão, ele saiu triunfante da secretaria com minha matrícula.

Não quis desanima-lo, mas sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em estudar ou em qualquer outra coisa.

Estudar pra quê?

Até quando?

Agradeci.

A minha decepção era tão grande que eu não pude ir mais longe. Nada além de um frio agradecimento.

OOooOO 

Esperar pela morte sempre foi e sempre será algo doentio. Eu sabia. Meus pais sabiam. Todos sabem.

Mas era algo mais forte do que eu. Eu simplesmente não sabia como resistir à inevitabilidade do meu fim. Nem mesmo sabia se queria fazê-lo.

Tudo me cansava e me aborrecia. Até mesmo Sesshoumaru volta e meia ouvia um desaforo meu. Teimoso e obstinado, ele vivia insistindo para que eu saísse do meu quarto e voltasse a viver, a ser eu mesmo.

-você deve estar brincando.- disse, em tom melancólico.

Noutra vez, eu praticamente o expulsei do meu quarto quando ele apareceu com o cartão de um psiquiatra que andava oferecendo acompanhamento psicológico para aidéticos e para portadores do vírus da AIDS.

-eu não preciso de nada!- berrei, rasgando o cartão com raiva, enquanto ele mantinha-se calmo, frio e sério como sempre - eu só preciso que me deixem em paz! Paz ouviu bem? Eu só quero um pouco de paz!

-porque você não pára de ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo e volta a viver novamente, seu ingrato?- perguntou friamente - nada que você fizer ou deixar de fazer vai contar muito no que quer que venha a acontecer.

Bati a porta na cara dele. O troco foi imediato:

-covarde!

Muitas vezes eu realmente pensei em deixar meu quarto. Ir além dos limites melancólicos e nervosos de minha casa. Descer a rua e correr ao encontro da vida – não importa quanto isso realmente significasse em dias, meses ou anos – e de tudo o que havia de bom naquela vida que eu abandonara alguns meses atrás.

Sempre que eu pensava nisso, acabava desistindo. Era inevitável encontrar o temor e o constrangimento, os sorrisos nervosos e olhos chorosos de minha mãe, a curiosidade logo se transformaria em preconceito e hostilidade pelas ruas, no colégio, onde quer que eu fosse. Eu duvidava que tivesse força bastante para suportar tanto. Preferia a segurança e a solidão de meu quarto, ora folheando livros e revistas sobre o assunto, ora folheando os álbuns de fotos com as lembranças de um passado que, a cada dia que passava, parecia estar anos-luz de mim e ficando ainda mais distante. Uma quase irrealidade.

Nem sei quantas vezes disse para mim mesmo que Mister Aventura estava morto e sepultado. Eu repetia e, quanto mais eu repetia, mais eu resistia àquela possibilidade sombria. De vez em quando, a vontade de retornar ao passado era de tal maneira irresistível que eu saía de casa escondido, empurrava a minha Sahara alguns metros rua acima e saía voando pela cidade.

Rodava para lá e para cá, sem nenhum destino definido, apenas pelo prazer de rodar, pelo prazer de sentir o vento frio da noite escura batendo forte, novamente forte e livre, em meu rosto.

Eu voltava antes que meu pai ou minha mãe acordasse. Fugia novamente para o quarto.

Sempre que meu pai ou minha mãe aparecia do outro lado da porta, insistindo para que eu saísse, encontravam a mesma resposta:

-eu não quero ter ninguém em minha consciência, mãe. Ou: -eu sei muito bem o que me espera lá fora, pai.

No fundo, no fundo, era apenas medo. Não que eu não me preocupasse em não passar a doença para outra pessoa. Isso andava zanzando por minha cabeça dia e noite. Depois do susto que eu levei pensando que Kagome estava infectada – mesmo que eu soubesse que não havíamos feito nada para que ela ficasse contaminada – prometera a mim mesmo que me cercaria de todos os cuidados para não acabar infectando acidentalmente qualquer pessoa.

Era o medo e a vergonha, o temor sempre presente de ser reconhecido e apontado nas ruas, na escola, onde quer que eu fosse, que ainda me mantinham dentro de meu quarto.

Se eu quisesse, podia sair e passar por uma pessoa normal. Apesar de meus testes terem dado positivo; nenhum dos sintomas mais apavorantes da AIDS tinha me alcançado. Bastava tomar certos cuidados – usar camisinha; não precisava me preocupar em usar seringas descartáveis, pois droga era algo que não me interessava e que nunca veio a me interessar. Além disso, dentro de minha carteira, havia um pedaço de cartolina onde eu dizia que era portador do vírus da AIDS e caso sofresse um acidente fatal, nem meu sangue nem qualquer um de meus órgãos deveriam ser tirados e usados em transfusões ou em transplantes.

Além do mais, AIDS não é contagiosa. Ninguém que conversasse ou se sentasse comigo contrairia o vírus. Ninguém morando sobre o mesmo teto com um aidético contrai a doença. Dividir o mesmo espaço comigo numa escola, num ônibus, ou seja lá onde fosse, não passaria a doença para ninguém. Eu não precisava ficar isolado como um criminoso, repetira meu irmão mais de uma vez.

Eu sabia de tudo isso. Repetia e repetia. Mas, de qualquer forma, não conseguia sair de meu quarto. Ficava escondido e só saía de vez em quando, para ir ao banheiro, para pegar qualquer coisa na geladeira.

Os meus pais ainda aceitavam minha decisão com uma certa resignação e tristeza. Sesshoumaru não.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro da casa, como um tigre enjaulado, louco para passar as garras em alguém.

-o Inuyasha não tem nem 19 anos!- berrava, louco de raiva.- não devia ficar trancado dentro daquele quarto, mas lá fora, vivendo.

-que vida, filho?- perguntava meu pai, um pouco cansado.

-ele ainda não morreu, pai. Eu andei lendo sobre a doença e isso demora. Muitas vezes, demoram mais de cinco anos antes que os sintomas apareçam.

-mas eles aparecem...- choramingou minha mãe.

-Izaoi, Izaoi, Izaoi!- Sesshoumaru mesmo que não fosse filho dela, gostava-lhe muito e o pouco de paciência que tinha – já que ela nunca fora muita – gastava com ela. Embora fosse sempre frio, calmo e afastado, Sesshoumaru sempre se preocupou muito com todos nós, por isso quando tratava-se de problemas com a família, sempre deixava sua calmaria e frieza de lado. Respirou fundo e perguntou:- e você acha que o Inuyasha deve ficar esse tempo todo dentro daquele quarto esperando que eles apareçam?

Não demorou muito para ele aparecer na porta do meu quarto. Nenhuma das minhas razões para não sair o convenceu. Sesshoumaru Taisho era mesmo osso duro de roer. Quando ele botava uma coisa na cabeça, era mais fácil Deus pecar do que alguém conseguir tira-la de lá. Ele disse que me tiraria daquele quarto e moveria céus e terras para consegui-lo.

Foi o que fez.

Primeiro, ele apelou pelo fato de ser meu irmão mais velho e que merecia respeito. Como eu relutasse em abrir a porta, passou a exigir que eu saísse, que não me recusasse a conversar com minha família, prometendo que todos só queriam me ajudar.

-deixe-me em paz, Sesshoumaru!- gritei – eu queria ficar sozinho. Se eu infectar alguém...

-que infectar droga nenhuma, Inuyasha! Vamos, abre logo isso ou eu...

O sangue dele começou a borbulhar em suas veias e, não restando mais nenhuma argumentação, ele simplesmente gritou:

-eu vou arrombar esta porta!

Eu abri porque sabia que ele realmente ia arrombar a porta. Meu pai o conhecia melhor do que eu e era ele quem dizia que quando a voz de Sesshoumaru assumia aquele tom ameaçador, a gente podia esperar pelo pior.

Quando ele entrou, recuei, preocupado.

-o que você tem, Inuyasha? Eu não mordo!- disse ele voltando ao tom frio.

-sei disso...- falei, me afastando mais.

-então porque está se afastando?

Inesperadamente e pela primeira vez em toda minha vida – acho que na dele também – Sesshoumaru se aproximou e me abraçou. Eu estava tão surpreso, não só pelos meus medos, mas por Sesshoumaru agir como nunca havia agido – o que apenas demonstrava que o meu estado era mais que crítico -. Eu estava paralisado.

Me assustei ainda mais quando ele começou a rir, não sei se do seu ato completamente estranho, agindo para ele como um louco ou se da minha cara que devia estar muito hilária. Cara! Nem eu, nem ninguém sobre a face da terra iria esperar que um dia Sesshoumaru Taisho iria agir como havia feito, eu estava petrificado.

-pronto Inuyasha! Agora eu também devo estar perigosamente infectado. Será que agora podemos conversar? Somos iguais, não?

Eu voltei ao normal e não consegui deixar de rir. Pelo menos estava me acalmando. Sesshoumaru parara de rir e isso sim era normal. Comigo, ele sempre fora extremamente irritante e irônico.

-larga de ser idiota e ingrato e vamos ver nossos pais. Temos muito que conversar. Só não conte o que aconteceu aqui para ninguém, senão sua expectativa de morte estará a poucas horas - seu tom finalmente voltara ao frio de sempre. Respirei fundo. Ele pelo menos não estava mais tão estranho.

Fomos para a sala. Meu pai e minha mãe estavam esperando por mim. Sabiam que Sesshoumaru abriria aquela porta, por bem ou por mal.

A ansiedade estava nos olhos de cada um deles, apenas os de Sesshoumaru mantinham-se frios como sempre, ninguém imaginava que eles a poucos segundos atrás estavam rindo. Meu Deus, rindo! Ainda não podia acreditar.

Minha mãe esfregava as mãos nervosamente uma na outra. Meu pai parecia preocupado com o que dizer. Nos últimos meses, vínhamos trocando monossíbalos, apenas monossílabos.

Sesshoumaru pediu que nos sentássemos com seu jeito imperativo. No início apenas ele falou. Mencionou o fato de eu estar enfrentando toda aquela situação sozinho e que era sob tais circunstâncias que a família tinha de se unir para ajudar-se mutuamente.

-não é fácil para ninguém saber que um amigo ou um parente está com esse vírus, mas fica ainda mais difícil quando cada um prefere sofre sozinho ou fugir do problema como se ele pertencesse apenas àquele que contraiu o vírus.

Pouco a pouco, cada um foi falando.

Minha mãe, depois de chorar muito, abraçou-se a mim com força e ficou se desculpando por tudo e qualquer coisa, mas principalmente por sua covardia.

Meu pai foi mais prático. Falou no AZT.

-ele é o antiviral mais eficiente para manter em dia suas defesas imunológicas. É claro que, como todo remédio, ele tem lá seus efeitos colaterais, mas ainda é o melhor e o mais indicado para o tratamento. Nós vamos ganhar essa batalha, filho. Tem muita gente pesquisando a AIDS no momento e, mais dia menos dia, alguém descobre a cura para a coisa. É sempre assim. A lepra foi o flagelo do mundo durante séculos, mas hoje é curável, perfeitamente curável. A sífilis e a tuberculose provocam as mesmas reações das pessoas há pouco mais de cinqüenta anos. Era quase uma condenação à morte. E hoje em dia...

Eles continuaram falando. Os três, meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão. Alívio era mais verdadeiro e confiável do que entusiasmo ou esperança. Todos estavam procurando me deixar à vontade, recuperar um tempo perdido em autocomiseração e sofrimento.

Nós ainda conversamos por um bom tempo. Quando não havia mais nada a se conversar e sobre o que falar, Sesshoumaru me acompanhou de volta ao meu quarto.

-você pode fecha-la de uma vez por todas ou resolver enfrentar os problemas de frente de agora em diante. – disse ele, apontando para a porta –a decisão é sua, só sua!

É, eu fiquei sozinho com minha decisão.

-recusa apenas lamentar a morte –acrescentou, enquanto se afastava.- nós dois sabemos que é perda de tempo.

E aí, gostaram? (Porque será que eu sempre escrevo as mesmas baboseiras?) 

**Sabem, eu adoraria receber mais reviews, sabem como é "desanimante" (essa palavra existe?) receber duas reviews (mesmo assim eu agradeço muito à quem mandou, realmente me deixam muito feliz, espero que essas continuem acompanhando).**

**Bem, essa capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior que o outro, e vamos à review:**

_**Taisho Girl s2:**_** domo arigatou pela review e gomen ne pela minha demora. Que bom que gosta mesmo das minhas outras fics. É o cap 1 foi triste e esse 2º tbm, mas garanto que será o último. Eu tbm tenho dó dele, mas se isso não acontecer, não tem fic.**

**Hai, a K-chan vai ficar proibida de ver ele, mas se eu contar se ela fica com ele ou não, perde a graça XD eu vou continuar sim, prometo! Que bom que acha isso.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**R-chan e K-chan:**_** olá. Domo arigatou pela review e gomen ne pela demora. Que bom que gostou da fic. Eu tbm acho que deve ser muito ruim p/ ele ser tratado assim. Hai, tadinha da K-chan. Eu tbm entendo a mãe dela, mas ela foi muito grossa! Eu a odiei naquela hora. Continue acompanhando, tentarei postar o mais depressa possível.**

**Bjos e Ja ne.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Através de fogos e de olhares

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei 

**Olá minna ;)**

**Antes de tudo, vou dizer: sumimasen pela demora e domo arigatou pelas reviews. Sei que demorei d+++, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação:**

**Sexta feira eu irei viajar, por isso, estava toda desesperada para postar em todas as fics antes disso, e essa, como o capítulo já estava pronto, eu deixei esperando (sem contar que teve fic que eu ainda não consegui fazer o capítulo, aff, eu sou muito débil mesmo)**

**Bem, além de tudo isso, quero avisar que não pretendo postar antes do ano que vem, como eu disse, estarei viajando por isso: **_**Bom Natal e Próspero Ano Novo a todos**_** e até 2008!!!XD**

**Vamos a fic:**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

// Capítulo 3 //

Através de fogos e de olhares

E há tempos são os jovens que 

_Adoecem_

_Há tempos o encanto está ausente_

_E há ferrugem nos sorrisos_

_E só o acaso estende os braços_

_A quem procura abrigo e_

_Proteção_

Há tempos – Legião Urbana

Eu resolvi parar de ter pena de mim mesmo. Deixei a vergonha de lado – afinal de contas, eu tinha AIDS, e daí? Não era culpa minha. Não era motivo para eu ficar me culpando por um crime que não havia cometido e, pior, do qual eu era a principal vítima. Agarrei-me com força e até com desespero a toda coragem que pude encontrar e enfrentei meu primeiro teste de verdade.

Fui para o colégio.

Já ao sair de casa, tive que enfrentar a curiosidade da vizinhança. Veio todo mundo para fora. Um ou outro ainda ensaiou um pretexto qualquer – trazer o lixo para fora, varrer a calçada, lavar o carro –, mas a maioria ficou apenas observando.

Senti-me como um bicho novo no zoológico da cidade.

Confesso que houve um momento, entre a porta de nossa casa e a entrada da garagem, em que eu fraquejei e cheguei a pensar em voltar correndo para a solidão do meu quarto. Tinha medo de enlouquecer aos poucos, mas irremediavelmente diante daqueles olhares ora cheios de comiseração, ora tomados pela mais conhecida hostilidade.

Senti vontade de voltar para a escuridão de minha própria dor. Para os telefonemas que não parava de dar para cada um dos voluntários que já tinham conversado com Mister Aventura pelo menos uma vez e repetido o mesmo repertório de palavras confortadoras que me haviam entristecido muito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me impediam de acabar com minha vida. De repente, lembrei-me dos primeiros dias após saber que eu tinha o vírus da AIDS, dias de desespero quando, muitas vezes, andei cometendo as maiores loucas, como conversar durante um bom par de horas com a voz computadorizada e impessoal do disque-hora.

Não, eu não desisti. Pelo contrário, preferi entrar no clima do grande acontecimento que era a minha volta ao mundo. Depois que montei minha Sahara, saí fazendo o motor roncar, chamando a atenção de todos. Conseguida a atenção, afastei-me vagarosamente, subindo a rua e distribuindo sorrisos, acenos e beijinhos para todos. A meninada delirou e veio correndo atrás da moto, gritando meu nome e pulando como um bando de loucos, mais loucos do que eu.

O resto do pessoal ficou assim meio sem saber se afinal eu enlouquecera de vez ou se estava apenas tirando um sarro da cara deles que garanto: estavam bem engraçadas.

Toda curiosidade do mundo me esperava no colégio.

Tinha gente, para quem eu nem sequer tinha dito oi na vida, me esperando, me espreitando pelos corredores, pelos cantos, das portas entreabertas das salas que antecediam a minha. Eram apenas olhares – silenciosos, atemorizados, até tensos – e nada mais. Ninguém disse qualquer coisa. Quando muito, mas também muito raramente, eu via um sorriso tímido, mas sincero. Uma breve palavra de estímulo soava aqui e ali, anônima. O que predominava, no entanto, era o silêncio daqueles rostos que abriam caminho para mim, que ficavam me observando mesmo depois que eu sumia.

Nenhuma novidade.

Eu sabia que seria assim. Mais, eu esperava por aquilo. O distanciamento, os olhares, a frieza e o constrangimento que inegavelmente minha presença provocava.

A conversa estava animada quando eu entrei na sala. O silêncio veio como que por encanto. Trouxe mais constrangimento. Olhares trocados com insistência. Cochichos. Mais olhares. Sorrisos falsos procurando aparentar tranqüilidade, como que querendo me dizer – e, por isso mesmo, mentindo – que nada mudara, que tudo continuava como antes. Apenas o professor foi lacônico o bastante para eu acreditar que estava sendo sincero.

-é melhor ir para sua mesa, rapaz. Nós estamos atrasados.

-hem?

**-**a aula rapaz, a aula... Eu tenho que começar a dar a minha aula. Quer se sentar?

Pressenti a apreensão nos rostos à minha volta, enquanto eu marchava para o meu antigo lugar ao lado de Kagome. À medida que avançava, o sorriso dela se alargava, o único que eu senti que era sincero. Seu olhar tinha um brilho alegre e o mais importante: verdadeiro. No entanto, Kouga – um cara que dava em cima de Kagome desde antes dela começar a namorar comigo, embora ela nunca tenha lhe dado bola – correu, pegando seu material apressado e se sentou no lugar. Kagome ia protestar, mas Kouga disse baixo – mas eu pude ouvir perfeitamente – que contaria tudo para a mãe de Kagome e que ela não devia falar comigo senão sua mãe ficaria sabendo. Fiquei com raiva, mas não fiz nada. O que mais irritou foi quando ele disse que aquilo era para o bem dela. Kagome olhou-o com ódio, mas não falou nada.

Mesmo assim, finalmente ter a certeza de que Kagome ainda gostava de mim e não me tratava com desprezo já era mais do que eu podia querer dela.

Aquilo me animou ainda mais.

Que fazer?

Era recuar e voltar para o quarto ou seguir em frente e esquecer todo o resto.

_E que tudo mais vá pro inferno!_

_São tantas emoções..._

Tirei de letra. Fingi que não era comigo e enquanto todo mundo se virara, me seguindo com os olhos e esperando que eu saísse correndo, me debulhando em lágrimas: é ruim, hem? -, eu dei mais alguns passos e sentei, numa boa, numa cadeira vazia no fundo da sala.

Ah é... Ainda acenei para alguns que insistiam em ficar me olhando como se eu fosse o novo mico-leão do zoológico.

Ficou todo mundo mais sem jeito do que uma pessoa vestida para uma festa à fantasia num baile chique. Logo depois da primeira semana de aula – quando a mãe de Kagome, provavelmente depois que a garota enxerida do Kouga **(N/A: eu quis escrever garota mesmo, viu genti?)** contou para ela que eu tinha voltado para a escola pediu para que ela fosse transferida de sala. Finalmente percebi que – como diria o grande "filósofo dos punhos", Mister Mike Tyson –, para você não apanhar, tem que bater.

Não, eu não bati em ninguém. Claro que vontade não me faltou. Alguns engraçadinhos bem que mereciam apanhar, mas eu não quis correr o risco de ser expulso da escola e alegrar todos aqueles preconceituosos.

O que acontece é que eu parei de ficar na defensiva contra tudo e contra todos. Claro que a minha doença não era brincadeira. Pelo contrário, sempre foi séria demais. Definitiva demais. Mas o fato é que eu parei de me achar culpado por qualquer coisa, de me envergonhar com o que estava acontecendo comigo; parei de ficar com medo de que as pessoas me ferissem com suas palavras, com seus gestos, mas principalmente com seus olhares.

Entrei em algo que poderíamos identificar como ofensiva delirante. Ninguém me pegava sem uma boa resposta na ponta da língua. Ninguém me tirava de onde eu não queria sair. Ninguém me machucava com os mesmos preconceitos de antes. Bom, a falta de Kagome, mesmo não sendo culpa dela, doía.

Mas, vá lá, era apenas uma dorzinha.

Na maioria das vezes, eu dava a volta por cima com tanta tranqüilidade que beirava até a mais terrível covardia. Quase todos não tinham mais do que seus preconceitos e sua ignorância para me enfrentar.

Depois de duas semanas na mesma sala, sem amigos, com Suikotsu e Bankotsu trocando nada além de monossílabos comigo – muito sem jeito, por sinal, e me olhando com aqueles olhos cheios de medo – e a maioria fugindo de mim como o diabo foge da cruz, encarei aqueles persistentes olhares doentios que continuavam me olhando, mais preocupados comigo do que com a aula, e afirmei:

-tudo bem, pessoal, eu tenho AIDS. Próxima pergunta?

A maioria, claro, se acovardou. Aliás, a maioria sempre se acovarda. A maioria é burra, cega e pior, conivente.

Mas teve um ou outro que perguntou e eu fiquei feliz em passar algumas das muitas informações que eu tinha adquirido em minha clausura.

-não, quem trabalha com aidético, como médicos, enfermeiras e técnicos de laboratório, não pega AIDS. Claro, se der bobeira e não seguir as normas de segurança habituais para quem lida com qualquer tipo de doença pode dançar, mas isso é mais difícil do que papa esquecer o pai-nosso.

-não há nenhum risco em se receber uma transfusão de sangue, desde que, claro, o banco de sangue use seringas descartáveis e que ele também realize os testes para detectar a presença do anticorpo anti-HIV. A segurança é total também se você usa o próprio sangue, ou seja, a autotransfusão. Ela é possível na maioria das cirurgias. Você também pode usar o sangue de parentes e amigos testados, em quem deposite muita confiança e de quem conheça os hábitos de vida. Aliás, tem muitos médicos recomendando isso ou a inclusão num desses programas comunitários de seguro de sangue. Essa segurança toda na seleção de doadores é fundamental, pois, muitas vezes, mesmo que a pessoa esteja infectada, é difícil detectar o vírus num laboratório.

Rolou muito papo legal.

Sabe, quando a incompreensão e a intolerância dão lugar ao entendimento e ao interesse, tudo se resolve e todos se entendem. Claro, não deu para mudar a cabeça de muitos. Não há nada a fazer sobre isso.

Aconteceram coisas boas e ruins no colégio.

Primeiro claro, a ruim. Apareceu um grupo de pais indignados carregando faixas e cartazes exigindo a minha expulsão do colégio. Eu era uma ameaça a seus filhos. Bom, o discurso é padrão para todas as manifestações de preconceitos e intolerância. Mude-se uma palavra aqui e outras duas ali e você consegue facilmente protestar contra comunistas, nazistas, negros, índios, brancos, marcianos enlouquecidos e jupterianos desorientados, sem maiores problemas. Sabe, se eu não tivesse tão pouco tempo, eu até podia cogitar de patentear a idéia.

Não deu em nada.

A televisão apareceu e, no que ligaram as câmeras e começaram a falar em preconceito, os líderes da turbulenta manifestação tiraram as caras da frente do vídeo, enrolaram as bandeiras e faixas e voltaram para casa.

Eu não sei porque fiz aquilo, mas quando uma bela jornalista, daquelas de fazer mudo cantar o hino da Malásia de trás para frente e em quatro versões, me perguntou o que estava acontecendo, eu muito simplesmente respondi:

-não sei. Cheguei agora. Não é sobre o preço das mensalidades?

Não sei não. Acho que foi apenas para zoar.

Eu mereço, não mereço?

A última coisa que eu queria era aparecer em rede nacional com cara de vítima. Pior do que isso, eu acho que só as propagandas do governo contra a AIDS.

Quanto à coisa boa que rolou no colégio, foi um belo e muito esclarecedor debate sobre a AIDS. Os diretores trabalharam direitinho e levaram alguns médicos, um psiquiatra que trabalhava com acompanhamento psicológico tanto para aidéticos quanto para seus familiares e até para médicos e enfermeiros que trabalham com eles.

-é um trabalho altamente estressante, acreditem – afirmou – a AIDS cria raiva e coloca seus portadores sob suspeita. Muitos ainda hoje costumam associa-la automaticamente a homossexuais e viciados. Já pensou: você não só saber que vai morrer, mas ainda morrer com a fama de bicha ou de viciado? Isso enlouquece qualquer um e esse tipo de loucura redunda um comportamento não raro rancoroso, hostil e, à medida que a doença progride, até selvagem.

Ele contou muitas histórias comoventes, os sentimentos indo da revolta mais assustadora – que muitas vezes levava ao suicídio de alguns – á resignação mais absoluta.

-muitos começam a falar de si mesmos no passado, como se já tivessem morrido – afirmou. Noutra ocasião, alertou: - nada pode ser pior para o aidético que a depressão que toma conta dele logo depois que fica sabendo que tem o vírus. A melancolia compromete o organismo do paciente, põe em risco a sua própria sobrevivência e não altera nada. Algumas pesquisas já demonstraram que a depressão é fator preponderante para apressar a morte do paciente. Ela destrói toda capacidade de resistência do sistema imunológico.

À medida que o debate prosseguia, mais gente se interessava em participar dele. A direção do colégio prorrogou o prazo de duração do encontro e trouxe mais alguns especialistas. Vieram até dois pesquisadores estrangeiros que estavam em Tóquio exatamente para um simpósio sobre a AIDS e foram trazidos com a ajuda de um dos pesquisadores japoneses que participavam do congresso, que tinha uma filha estudando no colégio.

Um deles, um virologista, foi exatamente científico e usou termos que a maioria acabou não entendendo. De qualquer forma, no final de sua explicação, ele citou um programa criado por um colega seu, o Dr. Sang Lee, chamado Programa do Bem-Estar.

Segundo ele, a aplicação durante sete anos do tal programa em alguns pacientes fez com que pelo menos três deles tivessem seus testes positivos transformados em negativos, devido ao fortalecimento de seus linfócitos T (pra quem não sabe, linfócito T de auxílio é o glóbulo branco mais importante na manutenção do estado imunológico de uma pessoa. O vírus da AIDS o ataca bem devagarzinho, mas acaba destruindo-o, reproduzindo-se e multiplicando-se pelo organismo). O Dr. Lee creditava tal sucesso ao seu Programa do Bem-Estar pelo fortalecimento dos linfócitos T e afirmava que talvez fosse o único modo de vencer a AIDS. Prós e contras à parte, o virologista acabou nos fornecendo os nomes dos oito remédios naturais que faziam parte do Programa do Bem-Estar:

Boa alimentação

Exercício

Muita água

Envolvimento com Deus (acho que podemos colocar aqui também a palavra esperança)

Sol

Temperança

Ar puro

Repouso

Pelo sim, pelo não, eu anotei tudo.

O outro pesquisador estrangeiro, um imunologista francês do Instituto Pasteur, falou das pesquisas que vinham sendo feitas para encontrar uma vacina segura para os aidéticos, e não apenas um paliativo como o AZT.

-a grande capacidade de mutação dos vírus HIV-1 e HIV-2 é o que ainda desconcerta e cria grandes dificuldades para que se encontre um remédio eficaz para a cura da AIDS. Se encontrarmos um meio de controlar essa surpreendente capacidade de mutação, teremos grande parte de nosso trabalho facilitado.

Não deu datas. Se desse qualquer data ou fixasse qualquer prazo para se descobrir a cura da AIDS, estaria mentindo ou sendo simpático, o que no fim daria no mesmo. Seria apenas outra mentira.

O debate chamou-se "A AIDS É UM PROBLEMA DE TODOS NÓS" e foi maravilhoso.

OOooOO 

_Melancolia,_

_Me diz_

_Se um dia_

_Eu vou encontrar_

_A mim mesmo..._

Estou virando poeta.

Reflexo da solidão.

Não eu não mudei de idéia. Estou na briga. Voltei a viver e até agora, ando bem, obrigado. Nem um resfriadozinho.

Mas, de qualquer forma, os amigos sumiram. Quando muito, eu os encontro no colégio e a gente consegue se entender. Não faz planos. Sai. Vai a alguns bares e restaurantes. Muita gente fica espantada em me ver e, volta e meia, chego a me impacientar com os cuidados de que sou vítima – não encontro palavra melhor – por parte dos amigos.

Anda cada vez mais difícil ser o Mister Aventura. Pior. É uma aventura. Tenho que fugir de alguns amigos paparicadores. Em alguns torneios de skate, para fugir dos olhos implacáveis do preconceito e do medo, me produzi todo, maquiando o rosto com cara de um palhaço.

Foi inevitável, mas útil.

O palhaço ganhou vários prêmios em Santos e em Campinas. Eu tive que me fantasiar novamente para andar de asa-delta num fim de semana com meus pais. Eles eram, entre tantos, as minhas mais severas e intransigentes babás. Bastava um ai para que os dois mobilizassem todos os Hospitais da cidade para me salvar.

Apenas Sesshoumaru conseguia me tratar como eu era realmente, um ser humano normal. Mas no caso dele, me tratava até normalmente demais, nunca deixando sua irritante ironia de lado.

De qualquer forma, tanto ele quando os outros me aborreciam de vez em quando, com aquela mania de ficar gravitando à minha volta.

Pior era quando não tinha ninguém me paparicando e eu ficava sozinho, eu e minhas lembranças.

O passado é um inimigo perigoso para pessoas em minha condição. Se a gente se apega demais a ele, acaba aparecendo a melancolia, um inevitável sentimento de frustração, de coisa perdida. Quase que imediatamente, eu me lembrava de Kagome.

Nenhuma perda fora maior.

Quando acontecia de eu ficar sozinho em casa com meus pensamentos e minha lembrança, costumava sair com a Sahara. Rodava de um lado para o outro, sem destino. Saía por aí. Querendo e tentando tirar Kagome da cabeça. Querendo admitir que a mãe dela estava com razão ao afasta-la de mim, e de que eu não achava que Kagome deveria enfrentar a mãe.

Não conseguia e, como não conseguia, continuava andando de um lado para o outro, apenas para ter o que fazer e para não ficar sozinho com tantas lembranças.

Dramas angustiantes de um morto relutante.

Na última vez em que saí para uma das minhas peregrinações para longe de tanta melancolia (olha suas defesas imunológicas, olha suas defesas imunológicas! Gritaria minha mãe, apavorada, se me pegasse triste em meu quarto; eu acabaria sendo obrigado a morrer de rir só para satisfaze-la), fui surpreendido por Miroku e sua Yamaha (aquela lata velha que ele ainda acreditava que podia ganhar qualquer coisa de minha Sahara) parados bem na frente de minha garagem.

Depois do meu acidente, as coisas mudaram entre nós. Meus pais o culparam pelo acidente e o cara, que não tem sangue de barata nem nada, resolveu tirar o time de campo. Afastou-se da nossa turma muito antes da turma afastar-se de mim.

Encarei-o com curiosidade.

Fazia quase três anos que a gente não se via e ele não estava com cara de quem estivesse ali para soltar fogos e sambar comigo.

-qual é, cara? Eu não faço aparições gratuitas – disse Miroku, acelerando. –se quer olhar para o galã aqui, vai ter que soltar um dinheirinho, já que tem várias gatinhas esperando para me ver...

-é, pelo menos nisso não mudou nada. – retruquei, levantando a viseira do capacete.- além de continuar o mesmo babaca língua-solta de sempre, acho que nunca vai deixar de ser mulherengo. Não cansa de apanhar não?

Silêncio.

Ninguém disse nada porque não havia nada a dizer ou porque nós dois simplesmente não sabíamos o que dizer. Bem, eu parti para uma língua que nós dois conhecíamos muito bem:

-que tal uma corridinha, cara?

-e você acha que eu vim fazer o que aqui?- puxa, ele ainda continuava um bocado educado. – eu andei sabendo que você estava enfrentando uns probleminhas de saúde – não falei que o cara era gente fina? Chamar AIDS de probleminha de saúde é ter um coração pra lá de bom. Pelo menos nisso o Miroku era legal, podia ser o mulherengo que fosse, mas nunca deixava de tentar animar os amigos – e com certa falta de amigos. Achei que podia quebrar o teu galho.

-boa ação do dia, cara?

-sempre alerta e obediente.

-bom, você é quem sabe – sacudi os ombros num gesto de pouco caso, mas estava emocionado. O Miroku estava morando do outro lado da cidade e ainda trabalhava de manhã. Estar ali era coisa de amigo mesmo. – mas eu ainda continuo achando que você está atrás de uma revanche.

-revanche? Revanche de que?

-a minha Sahara é melhor que essa batedeira de bolos que você chama de moto!

-só porque você quer...

-vamos apostar?

-não aceito cheques pré-datados.

-pô, cara, humor negro, não?

Aproximei-me dele.

Ficou difícil segurar as lágrimas, mas eu não iria chorar na frente dele, eu não chorava nem na frente da minha mãe!

Apertei o braço dele com força, emocionado.

-obrigado, cara, obrigado mesmo!

-olha, se você pensa que esse papo furado vai me amolecer e eu vou deixar você ganhar, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, cara!- e não é que o babaca acelerou a lata velha e subiu a rua voando?

Sacaneei ele.

Deixei que ganhasse.

Para falar a verdade, eu ganhara muito mais naquela noite.

Ganhei uma vontade ainda maior de continuar vivo.

Com a doença, eu havia sofrido várias perdas, mas bem que dizem que são nessas horas que nós descobrimos quem realmente gosta da gente. Eu havia ganhado um verdadeiro amigo de volta.

Obrigado, Miroku!

**Bem, aqui acaba mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado XD**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Taisho Girl S2:**_** olá:) Arigatou pela review, me deixou muito feliz… Que bom que não achou o capítulo anterior triste, espero que goste desse.**

**Eu tbm to achando o Sesshy o máximo, eu o adorei XD bem... quando ao Inu e a K-chan... espere e verá! Talvez eles se falem de novo, talvez não... só o tempo dirá (por isso continue acompanhando!)**

**Gomen ne pela minha demora, Que bom que gostou.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Sangozinha:**_** olá:) muito obrigado pela review, estou muito feliz. Que bom que gostou da fic.**

**Bem, eu já tinha procurado e nunca havia visto uma fic que tratasse do assunto, então, eu resolvi tratar. É algo muito importante e que eu acho que deve ser divulgado e discutido.**

**Obrigada.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Jessicalpc: **_**olá! Muito obrigada pela sua review, me deixa muito felizXD e Gomen ne pela demora.**

**Que bom que gostou da fic, e sim, realmente é muito importante falar sobre a AIDS. Continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

**Lari-chan.**


	5. Capítulo 4 Castelo dos sonhos

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei

**Olá minna ;)**

**Sei, fiquei uns 6 meses sem postar e isso é imperdoável, mas como está EXPLICADO NO MEU PROFILE, eu não conseguia me organizar e por isso, eu peço mais do que perdões...**

**Muito obrigado pela review, foi só uma, mas eu gostei mesmo assim...**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

/ Capítulo 4 /

Castelo dos sonhos

Eu choro embora não pertença

_De todo a essa queixosa_

_Confraria_

_Pois que em mim a alegria_

_Penetrou_

_Até a mais recôndita medula do coração_

Visão e Oração – Dylan Thomas

Ela não apareceu de graça na minha porta. Ela mesma admitiu que se não fosse pelo Miroku (sempre ele!) jamais teria coragem de enfrentar a mãe dela para ficar comigo, mas apenas por ela ter tentado ficar comigo eu já agradeço. Depois daquela primeira corrida, Miroku continuou aparecendo de tempos em tempos. Não conseguiu se livrar nem da cara nem do jeitão culpado, que minha mãe, claro, fazia questão de agravar com suas caras e bocas, mesmo com meu irmão e meu pai dizendo a ela para parar porque Miroku era o único amigo de verdade que eu tinha e não seria legal afasta-lo. Ele tratava-me como um igual, como se nada, afinal das contas, tivesse mudado e eu ainda fosse o Mister Aventura. Fazia mais, trazia os amigos e a namorada, uma aluna de faculdade de medicina que estava no segundo ano, com 19 anos, de nome Sango e que se interessou pelo meu caso. Ofereci-me graciosamente para ser sua cobaia favorita se ela não me tratasse como tal. Acordo amigável.

-eu estou tão envergonhada, Inu.- confessou Kagome com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, embora ela fizesse força para não deixa-las cair.- eu não sei porque não enfrentei minha mãe antes. Eu acho que fiquei com medo de que ela ficasse brigada comigo, eu gosto tanto dela...

-eu sei. Sua mãe é legal - afirmei.

-meu pai me apoiou e no fim minha mãe começou a chorar e me pedir desculpas, mas a quem ela devia pedir é a você e eu também, eu fui covarde em não lutar pelo nosso amor.

-não precisa se desculpar.

A nossa conversa terminou dali com mais duas ou três palavras.

Foi melhor para nós. Pelo menos Kagome parou de se desculpar.

Realmente não era necessário afinal, não era culpa dela, nem de ninguém, a não ser do medo e da fraqueza das pessoas em frente ao desconhecido.

Se havia algo que aprendera com os anos de convivência com o meu probleminha – palavras de Miroku – fora não esperar demais das pessoas. Eram apenas humanas e o ser humano é assim mesmo. Uma hora, a rosa, outra hora, a pedra.

O desconhecido assusta e intimida, fazendo-nas tomar atitudes impensadas. O medo induz a autopreservação. Até os meus pais no princípio mantiveram uma prudente distancia entre nós e, se não fosse pelo Sesshoumaru (odeio ter que admitir isso, mas é verdade), a distância não teria encurtado muito.

Ex-amigos ainda fogem de mim.

Volta e meia, tem alguém me olhando como se eu fosse um espécime raro ou um animal em via de extinção. Faz parte da natureza humana e dos temores e horrores que cercam a simples menção da palavra AIDS, como certavam as palavras lepra, tuberculose e outras tantas, a vários anos atrás.

A escuridão esconde demônios demais, mas se você acende a luz, a maioria deles se desfaz numa consciência constrangida, que pode até ter lhe afastado daqueles a quem você mais gostava e amava.

Ela quis chorar. Não deixei.

Chorar para que?

Eu quis abraça-la, mas cadê a coragem?

Realmente, eu mudara muito, virara muito mais conservado e sentimental do que jamais fora.

Não apareceu nenhuma coragem grande o suficiente para que eu parasse com aquele irritante braço vai, braço fica.

Foi ela que resolveu o problema. Foi ela que me abraçou de uma vez. Mas não foi um simples abraço, ela se abraçou a mim com todas as forças, sem medo nenhum (o que me alegrou), me abraçou como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse embora (eu nunca pensaria nisso). Enquanto ela me abraçava com carinho, com doçura, ela disse:

-eu te amo, Inu. Eu te amo.

Ah, não deu pra segurar, não.

Eu juro que tentei. Lutei bravamente e confesso até que um ou outro preconceito bobo passou pela minha cabeça naquela fração de segundos (beijo não dá AIDS? Tem certeza?). Mas não teve jeito, não. Ela levantou o rosto, seus belos olhos azuis se encontraram com o violeta dos meus olhos e era como se ela pedisse aquilo. O beijo aconteceu ali mesmo, nós dois nos entregando ao outro como há algum tempo atrás.

Beijinho.

Beijo.

Beijão!

Quanta felicidade!

Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber que não deu para largar mais. Nós dois resolvermos voltar a andar juntos.

Claro, agora a coisa mudou de figura. Tanto eu quanto ela andamos nos cuidando.

O amor tornou-se um sentimento forte demais entre nós, mas tem horas que eu lamento que só possa ser sentimento. Nada além de sentimento. Não dá para se pensar em mais.

Nem eu quero.

Eu a amo demais para correr qualquer risco.

OOooOO

Eles não têm nenhum nome pomposo ou qualquer sigla complicada. Não têm estatuto nem ata de reunião. Não se pagam anuidades. Não têm bandeira, muito menos hino ou qualquer ritual de iniciação.

O grupo varia de tamanho. Ora está grande, ora está surpreendentemente vazio. Todos costumam chamar-se de os moradores do castelo dos sonhos – porque todos acreditam que a cura da AIDS será descoberta antes que ela os mate.

Sonhar é uma doce ilusão.

No entanto, sonhar e ter esperança são as únicas coisas que nos restam, não acham?

Afinal, a realidade começa no sonho. Precisa dele para se tornar real.

Era um grupo de aidéticos que costumava se reunir alternadamente na casa de um deles.

Conversavam. Discutiam. Liam cartas que recebiam de outros aidéticos que tinham ajudado ou apenas que conheciam. Liam também cartas de médicos e pesquisadores brasileiros e estrangeiros através dos quais recebiam informações sobre os últimos avanços nas pesquisas realizadas por eles, ou simplesmente ficavam sabendo do estado de antigos membros do grupo que se encontravam em fase terminal da doença.

Não havia tristeza, melancolia ou qualquer sinal de depressão. É bem verdade de que ninguém abria os trabalhos num grito de carnaval, nem as reuniões eram feitas com todos muito bem vestidos e pintados de palhaços, mesmo porque a AIDS era séria e todos sabiam que ela poderia os matar antes da descoberta da cura, mas havia otimismo, uma maneira positiva de encarar a vida e o desafio de conviver com algo como a AIDS.

-parece um jogo de gato e rato – definiu Rin, uma bancária que contraiu a doença do marido, que mais tarde ela descobriu ser homossexual.

A maior preocupação dela era o filho Shippou que os dois tiveram juntos. Mesmo os exames do garoto tendo dado negativo – realmente ele não fora infectado pelo HIV –, ela se cercava de cuidados para encontrar-se com ele e, ultimamente, deixava-o com a mãe.

As possibilidades de uma criança contrair AIDS são, por ordem:

1ª) durante a gravidez ou no nascimento, pois mulheres infectadas elo vírus da AIDS podem transmiti-lo pela placenta para o bebê. O leite materno durante a amamentação pode ser outra via de infecção.

2ª) através de transfusões de sangue ou produtos do sangue.

3ª)quando adolescentes, a infecção pode ocorrer através de meios comuns aos adultos, tais como relações sexuais, drogas injetáveis.

-eu evito que as pessoas me vejam com ele –continuou ela – é para evitar o preconceito, você sabe. Nenhuma criança pega AIDS na rua, na escola ou brincando com outras crianças, mesmo que entre essas crianças haja alguma com o vírus. Mas vá explicar isso para um bando de preconceituosos! Eu sei que não é uma decisão das mais elogiáveis. Eu devia ficar com ele e lutar, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Mas eu prefiro assim.

Kagura tinha trinta e sete anos e era uma das mais antigas do grupo. Era ela que o Miroku conhecia há algum tempo e foi através dos dois que eu passei a freqüentar o grupo.

Ela pegara AIDS se drogando.

-eu tinha um namorado e uma turminha e a gente vivia se drogando. Rolava de todos os tipos de droga. Começou com a maconha, mas depois de um ano tinha de tudo um pouco, que na verdade não era tão pouco assim: heroína, cocaína e até LSD. A grana toda era usada para comprar drogas, por isso era claro que a economia era na agulha. Ninguém se preocupava muito com a coisa. AIDS ainda era uma palavra no jornal, se bem que não líamos jornal, e quando muito, era a doença de gay. Todo mundo dividia a mesma agulha e, logicamente, partilhava o sangue um do outro. É claro que a contaminação foi inevitável. Daquele pessoal, não sabemos nem como, apenas um não pegou AIDS. O resto anda por aí. Alguns, como eu, largaram o vício, mas os que não conseguiram largar, pelo menos usam cada um sua própria seringa descartável e sua agulha, inutilizando tudo logo depois do uso com uma assepsia que lembra enfermeiro de hospital.

Kagura andava namorando o Houjou, um hemofílico e, como todos nós – menos o Miroku, claro -, também era portador do vírus da AIDS.

Ele era um arquiteto muito talentoso. Ainda trabalhava, mas admitia:

-apenas agora o pessoal que trabalha comigo está começando a se acostumar com a idéia de que, fora a AIDS, eu sou uma pessoa normal como eles. Ainda há um certo medo num ou noutro e nós já perdemos um ou outro cliente por causa disso, mas felizmente ninguém me culpa. A gente vive repetindo: o contato social com um aidético não acarreta contaminação. Não existem casos, registrados ou não, de pessoas ou colegas de trabalho que tenham contraído a AIDS através do simples contato com um doente. Estar no mesmo lugar com uma pessoa contaminada não acarreta perigo de infecção. Nenhum idiota contrai AIDS utilizando o mesmo telefone, o mesmo banheiro ou até mesmo o veículo utilizado pelas pessoas contaminadas, mas vocês pensam que adianta alguma coisa? Nada! A discriminação sim é uma doença incurável! É uma doença da alma...

O nosso grupo ainda tinha ainda mais dois membros.

O Yukimoto, que até alguns meses antes, era jogador de futebol, zagueiro num time bem conhecido do Japão, até que certo dia seu exame de sangue deu positivo sobre a presença do vírus HIV. Ele tinha AIDS e o mandaram embora.

O outro se chamava Jakotsu Takeshi Yomura, mas preferia ser chamado de Jak. Era um homossexual, mas ficava louco da vida quando o chamavam de homossexual.

-eu sou bicha!- afirmava com indignação, mas acima de tudo, afetação, gabando-se de seus anos de glória e dinheiro trabalhando em clubes e inferninhos luxuosos na Europa. – foi lá que eu peguei essa doença maldita. Ninguém queria saber de camisinha ou de qualquer tipo de proteção e acabou nisso: um monte de gente infectada.

Ele já apresentava os primeiros sintomas da infecção. Alguns sarcomas de Kaposi eram visíveis em seus braços e na mão esquerda.

-meu pai disse que eu estou apenas pagando pela vida desregrada que escolhi. Nem abraços, nem carinho, nem um pouco de compreensão – afirmou com amargura – se não fosse pro meu irmão, eu estaria numa pior.

Não era uma pessoa revoltada. De vez em quando, chegava até a brincar com a sua situação.

-são pessoas como eu que dão a má fama a essa doença – afirmou dias atrás, rebolando e exagerando nos trejeitos.

Quanto ao mito de que muitos aidéticos, enlouquecidos de revolta com a doença, andam por aí transando com todo muito apenas para espalhar a doença, ele soltou uma gargalhada e perguntou:

-que é isso, meu bem? Eu sou bicha sim, mas não sou louca não! Ta pensando que eu sou um Dugas da vida?

Historinha:

O canadense Gaetan Dugas recebeu o apelido de Paciente Zero por ter sido a primeira pessoa identificada como transmissora do vírus da AIDS. O cara viveu até os 32 anos. Era louro, simpático e homossexual. Semanalmente, ele voava entre a América do Norte e a Europa a bordo dos aviões da companhia aérea aonde ele trabalhava como comissário de bordo. Lá pelos idos de 77, o Dugas conheceu um jovem africano em Paris e teve um caso com ele. No ano seguinte, seu corpo estava recoberto de manchas roxas que os médicos diagnosticaram como o sarcoma de Kaposi, informando que se tratava de uma forma de câncer perfeitamente curável. Engano deles, não era não. Era simplesmente o primeiro sinal da AIDS.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Quando morreu, em 1984, Dugas tinha feito um estrago de 'respeito'. Segundo dados reunidos logo após a sua morte, dos primeiros 284 casos de AIDS registrados nos Estados Unidos, pelo menos quarenta deles estavam relacionados com sujeitos que tinham tido um caso com Dugas. Por causa disso, rapidinho, o cara passou a ser chamado de o "anjo da morte".

A identidade dele se tornou conhecida em 79, quando um cara que havia tido um caso com ele apareceu na mesma clínica onde ele se tratara um ano antes, com o mesmo sarcoma de Kaposi pelo corpo. Apavorado, o tal sujeito admitiu que tivera um caso com Dugas e ainda deu o nome de um terceiro sujeito que se relacionara com o "anjo da morte" e apresentava pelo corpo as mesmas manchas roxas do sarcoma.

Foi o jornalista de medicina do jornal _San Francisco Chronicle_, Randy Shilts, que vinha entrevistando pacientes de AIDS e, volta e meia, ouvia histórias sobre o tal "louro de uma companhia aérea", que revelou a história de Dugas para o mundo. Ele também localizou quatro ex-amantes de Dugas em Los Angeles, já infectados, e outros quatro que haviam se relacionado com esses.

Talvez tenha sido a doença, ou a certeza do fim, que deixou Dugas meio louco. O cara pirou de vez e, mesmo doente, continuava procurando novos parceiros. Contabilizara orgulhosamente mais de 2.500 amantes desde os dezoito anos, garantindo que sabia que era um recorde e que queria mantê-lo de qualquer forma.

--meu corpo me pertence e eu vou usar ele como eu bem entender – repetia de vez em quando.

Talvez tenha partido da figura sinistra e insana de Dugas esse mito falso que de tempos em tempos ganha as manchetes dos jornais e das tevês, falando de novos "anjos da morte" vagando pelo mundo e transmitindo propositada e perversamente a doença.

Eu mero exercício de ficção.

**Bem, primeiramente eu peço desculpas pelo capítulo tão curto. Mas se eu colocasse mais um capítulo do livro aqui, o próximo seria muito pequeno e já vou avisando, além de ser o último, terá mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho desse, qualquer reclamação, falem com o autor.**

**E respondendo à review:**

_** Olá:**_** olá, Olá (desculpe, eu não resisti!)me desculpe pela excessiva demora, eu peço que não deixe de acompanhar a fic, eu prometo não atrasar assim mais!!**

**Que bom que gostou, eu acho que deve ter lido mesmo, porque eu peguei a história de um livro de que gostei muito...**

**Continue acompanhando, bjos e até...**


	6. Capítulo 5 Loucos, tão poucos quanto eu

Enquanto Houver Vida, Viverei

**Olá minna ;)**

**Finalmente eu venho a vocês com o último capítulo da fic. Sabem, ela me fez refletir muito.**

**Primeiramente, peço mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Bem, como esse é o último, eu coloquei dois poemas. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu coloque um epílogo, mas ainda não está certo.**

**Não vou mais enrolar, acho que querem ver o final:**

**Disclaymer1:** Inuyasha não me pertence, ele e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaymer2:** Essa fic é baseada no livro "enquanto houver vida, viverei". Os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor: Júlio Emílio Braz e à editora FTD.

**Disclaymer3:** Os poemas de início da fic e de início dos capítulos também não são meus. São propriedade de autores diversos.

// Capítulo 5 //

Loucos, tão poucos quanto eu

Os dentes da febre ferem minha boca No desvario de doída saudade

_E acalenta a vida_

_De esperanças,_

_Esfinge de entrega e_

_Sofrimento_

No alto – Pascoal Motta

A gente ainda não sabia que a

_Terra era redonda._

_E pensava-se que nalgum_

_Lugar, muito longe,_

_Deveria haver num velho poste_

_Uma tabuleta qualquer_

_- uma tabuleta meio torta._

_E onde se lia, em letras_

_Rústicas: FIM DO MUNDO_

A gente ainda não sabia – Mário Quintana

Foi uma semana de batalhas intermináveis e escaramuças ardilosas. Conversei meu pai, mas principalmente minha mãe, foi uma tarefa para titãs teimosos e obstinados. Nem ele e muito menos ela concordavam que eu participasse de uma das maiores provas de motocross do estado, em outra cidade.

Todo mundo ia.

Miroku e um amigo estavam inscritos. Foi Sango, a namorada dele que trouxe a ficha de inscrição para mim.

-o Miroku disse que talvez você estivesse interessado em disputar o segundo lugar com os outros pilotos.- disse ela, rindo.

Claro, eu podia ter simplesmente pegado a ficha, preenchido e me inscrito sem contar para ninguém. Mas, sei lá, eu não achei uma legal e resolvi contar para meu pai, que por sua vez contou para minha mãe, que logo o convenceu da loucura que eu pretendia cometer.

-aquilo já é uma loucura para jovens saudáveis. Imagina para alguém em suas condições... –minha mãe tinha a sensibilidade de um elefante calçando sapatos. Ela não calçava; pisava em cima mesmo.

-nós sabemos que você é maior de idade e que, se quiser correr, não podemos impedir – ponderou meu pai. – mas pense um pouquinho e tire essa idéia da cabeça. Participar desse tipo de coisa não vai lhe fazer bem.

-porque?

-ora, filho, as suas defesas imunológicas...

-elas não ficarão melhores nem piores se eu concordar e passar os próximos anos sentadinho, parado, esperando a morte chegar.

A palavra morte era definitiva.

Bastou eu usa-la para que a argumentação de um e de outro lado se tornasse mais obstinadamente radical. Eu queria. Eles não queriam.

O castelo dos sonhos reuniu-se extraordinariamente em minha casa e foram eles que acabaram convencendo meus pais a me ajudarem a ter e, principalmente, manter uma atitude positiva diante do inevitável.

-para uma pessoa que tem um problema, seja qual for este problema, não existe coisa pior do que alguém que fique fazendo com que ele se lembre disso o tempo inteiro!- desabafou Kagura.

-enquanto ele pode, deixem que o Inuyasha seja uma pessoa normal – pediu Yukimoto.

Ainda com alguma relutância, meus pais acabaram concordando.

Eu corri. Não ganhei nada. Nem um aperto de mão.

Ainda nas primeiras voltas, eu consegui me manter entre os líderes. Mas, depois, a moto não ajudou, eu caí duas ou três vezes e fiquei muito para trás.

Para quem anda de moto e realmente gosta de participar de corridas, fica fácil entender que há muita diferença entre correr num asfalto, mesmo num asfalto ruim, e correr numa pista de cross ou participar de rallies.

Não teve a menor importância. Correr foi importante. Participar da corrida foi importante. Ver a minha família torcendo por mim foi importante. Ver Kagome e os moradores do castelo dos sonhos torcendo para mim foi muito, muito, muito mais importante do que qualquer vitória.

Eu ganhei. Eu me odiaria se pelo menos não tivesse tentado.

Ah é... A disputa pelo segundo lugar foi dura, poeirenta e cheia de quedas espetaculares, mas o Miroku ficou com ele. Segundo lugar e a perna esquerda quebrada.

-ninguém vai dizer que você não viveu enquanto pode, cara – disse ele para mim, enquanto eu o acompanhava até a ambulância – ninguém mesmo.

É, eu vivo.

Confesso que morro de medo do futuro. Sonhos são uma impossibilidade e quando, certo dia, eu vi o Jak numa cama de Hospital, eu realmente me apavorei. Mas ainda continua sendo melhor continuar vivendo do que antecipar o sofrer.

É, eu vivo.

OOooOO

A gente fica ali, meio assim, assim; procura sobreviver, sem entender o que está acontecendo. Tem alguém morrendo e o mundo inteiro parece não se importar. Ninguém olha e quem olha não quer olhar, vira a cara pro outro lado.

É morte, que falta de sorte!

É o fim!

Espetáculo triste, o fim.

Jak morreu bem depressa. Não se passou nem um ano de sua internação para que a doença o levasse.

Morreu assustadoramente magro e deformado pelas manchas que ficaram cor de vinho do sarcoma de Kaposi que cobriam seu corpo inteiro, dos pés à cabeça.

Os moradores do castelo dos sonhos estiveram ao lado dele durante o dia inteiro. Sabíamos que ele ia morrer. Os próprios médicos haviam afirmado que Jak não resistiria mais um dia.

Ele morreu agarrado à mão do pai, olhando-o demorado e fixamente, como se não acreditasse que aquele homem velho e truculento, que lhe acariciava a cabeça e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, era realmente o pai que, alguns anos antes, o havia expulsado de casa ao saber que ele estava com AIDS.

Jak abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas foi inútil. Ele mal conseguia sussurrar e num ou noutro sussurro não se encontrou nada além de sua lenta agonia.

Prometemos a nós mesmos que não choraríamos e não choramos.

A dor é inevitável, mas agarrar-se a ela pode ser ainda pior do que simplesmente ignora-la.

Tentamos tornar as nossas vidas o mais produtivas possível. Yukimoto está escrevendo um livro sobre suas experiências como portador do vírus da AIDS. Os outros ainda participam de atividades assistenciais a aidéticos e a seus parentes dentro e fora do castelo.

Rin é voluntária numa organização que acolhe e arranja pais adotivos muito especiais para crianças aidéticas.

-elas não têm muito tempo de vida e precisam de todo carinho que puderem conseguir – afirma, emocionada.

Kagura dá palestras em escolas e, junto com Houjou, participa de um projeto da prefeitura de Tóquio que dá abrigo a portadores do vírus que não têm onde morar. Há dois meses, Kagura estava grávida, mas o susto foi tão grande que ela acabou abortando naturalmente.

-talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – disse ela, abatida. Realmente, a possibilidade de a criança nascer sem o vírus era remotíssima. Apenas quatro em cada dez filhos de aidéticos nascem sem o vírus.

Yukimoto trabalha numa loja de materiais esportivos e, também com o Exército da Salvação num grupo que dá apoio a portadores do vírus da AIDS.

-a melhor terapia para o aidético, enquanto não pinta a cura de nossa doença, é o não-conformismo, é o trabalho, é o viver a vida – filosofou logo após e enterro de Jak.- o duro mesmo, principalmente para mim, é não ter uma namorada!

Também participo de alguns grupos e vou palestrando por aí. O inimigo número um a ser combatido sem tréguas e sem piedade é o preconceito, e a ignorância (ignorância mata, cara!). E o que rola de ignorância e preconceitos em torno da AIDS daria para encher milhares de caminhões de entulhos de intolerância, prepotência e medos infundados.

O importante é não parar. O importante é não descuidar. O importante é ter com quem conversar. Amigos e parentes dispostos a ajudar. Nenhum AZT do mundo tem eficácia maior do que a boa e velha solidariedade.

Antes que a maioria esqueça e todos prefiram ignorar, solidariedade é uma coisa basicamente humana.

É. É preciso avisar, porque tem muito desavisado e apressado que anda esquecendo.

Não faço mais porque não dá.

Os primeiros sintomas estão aparecendo e, mais dia, menos dia, vou me ver na mesma situação de Jak. Odeio aquele quarto, aquela imagem, a inevitabilidade de tudo.

Revolta. Claro que revolta.

Quem quer morrer?

Ninguém, não é mesmo?

Mas eu ainda não desisti. Não ainda. Quando penso nisso, corro para o castelo e seus moradores me protegem de mim mesmo. Aprendi, ou melhor, reaprendi a rezar. Fico torcendo para que, qualquer dia desses, um desses geniozinhos das universidades dos Estados Unidos ou da Europa descubra uma solução estupidamente simples para o meu mal. Cada notícia sobre novos avanços na pesquisa para a cura da AIDS que encontro nos jornais me enche de esperanças.

Enquanto o juiz não apita, o jogo não acaba. Enquanto ele não apita, eu vou continuar acreditando que posso vencer esse jogo e driblar monumentalmente meu destino.

OOooOO

A morte de Jak abriu claros intermináveis nas trincheiras de meu entusiasmo. Voltei a andar pelos cantos, atrás de uma solidão que mesmo eu pensava superada.

Não queria falar com ninguém. Fugi do quarto. Fugi de casa. Andava de um lado para o outro, a é, para ter mais tempo a sós com a minha dor. Para chorar.

Confesso que não chorava tanto por Jak. Ele mesmo não suportaria a idéia de ver um bando de homens e mulheres amedrontados chorando aos seus pés.

Chorava por mim.

Depois que o vi morrer, depois que vi como a AIDS matava, eu passei a pensar mais em mim.

E quando o morto fosse eu?

Pensamento aterrador.

Sesshoumaru me encontrou debaixo de uma árvore, numa praça. Calado, abandonado e entregue aos meus próprios pensamentos. Sentou ao meu lado. Calados, contemplamos o sol que se punha vagarosamente no horizonte cinza-concreto da cidade, ruas brilhando com uma vermelhidão interminável.

-eu vou morrer?- disse eu.

-você não é o único, Inuyasha.- afirmou ele.

Olhei para ele que devolveu o olhar, irredutível. Tinha horas em que o Sesshoumaru me deixava totalmente sem respostas. Era a forma dele de mostrar a verdade à pessoa.

-você não me entendeu.

-claro que entendi.

-então...

-acho que você é que não entendeu, Inuyasha.

-o que?

-ficar aí, todo infeliz, arrastando suas asas pelos cantos como um urubu cansado, não vai ajudar nem um tiquinho a curar essa doença.

Forcei um sorriso de indulgência.

-você acha que essa doença tem cura?

-claro...

-Sesshoumaru...

-não acredita?

-gostaria.

-pois deveria. O pessimismo constrói homens menores e homens piores.

-quem disse isso?

-um homem muito inteligente, quem mais?- Sesshoumaru apertou meu ombro, me dando força. Encarou-me, e pela primeira vez em anos, com uma ponta de melancolia e tristeza nos olhos, acrescentou:- alguém que já não agüenta mais te ver triste...

-eu não sei...

-que tal se esquecermos a conversa fiada e voltar para casa? Meu pai e minha mãe estão preocupados e você sabe como os dois ficam quando estão preocupados, não sabe?

Sorri.

-sei...

Levantamos.

Saímos da praça, a noite chegando, um vento frio soprando folhas amareladas numa maré farfalhante sobre nós.

-você acredita mesmo que eu vou me curar, Sesshoumaru?

-você não vai morrer nunca, Inuyasha.

**Eu não vou colocar fim, ainda não sei se será mesmo o fim. Eu aviso se tiver um epílogo, fiquem de olho!**


End file.
